La Amistad Va A Durarnos Por Siempre
Para ver el resto de los Cortos Animados véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos Animados. La Amistad Va A Durarnos Por Siempre (en inglés: Friendship Through the Ages) es una canción que aparece en el corto animado de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre. Es cantada por las Rainbooms. El corto y la canción se subieron al canal de Hasbro Studios Shorts de YouTube el junto a Mi Pasado No Es Hoy y La Vida Es Una Pasarela y volvieron a publicarse el . El corto utiliza los "Peinados roqueros" en la apariencia de las seis Rainbooms. Contiene fragmentos de la canción en acción en vivo Rainbooms Remix. Sinopsis Las Rainbooms llevan a Sunset Shimmer en un viaje musical poderoso a través de las eras. El corto comienza con Twilight Sparkle tocando el piano en un escenario clásico. Fluttershy entonces lleva a Sunset a través de un terreno montañoso y Sunset sopla las semillas de un diente de león. Vemos entonces a Rarity en su traje parecido al del Sargento Pepper de Rainbow Rocks en un fondo psicodélico, y Sunset brota de una flor. Rainbow Dash entonces se hace cargo con un verso estilo metal mientras Sunset se encuentra navegando en la multitud. Applejack luego canta un verso estilo country en una granja mientras que Sunset monta un caballo y y baila igual que ella. Pinkie Pie luego canta un verso estilo glam-pop mientras Sunset aparece sobre una rejilla. Todas las Rainbooms cantan dos coros más, acompañadas de Sunset. Concluyen la canción con un abrazo grupal. Letra en Español Latino :Sparkle ::Nada siempre igual sera ::Si cambia no es que se halla ido ya ::El tiempo va a transcurrir ::Y otro día pronto va a venir. :Fluttershy ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco eso lo se ::y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre :y Fluttershy ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco eso lo se ::pero la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre :Dash ::Mucho tiempo he estado ahí ::Roqueándo por que eso me gusta ami ::Puede que decida un día parar ::pero mi amistad va durarnos por siempre :Applejack ::Cada estilo tiene algo ::Diferente lo ves ::No es malo ser tan especial ::Como quieras siempre ser :Pie ::Tal vez tu quieras ser estrella ::Con la fama fugaz a tus pies waoh-oh ::Eso dura poco ::Pero la amistad no cambiara waoh-oh :Rainbooms ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco eso lo se ::y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco eso lo se ::y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre ::Oh Oh seguirá..... Letra en Español Castellano :Sparkle ::Nada permanece igual ::Pero si cambia, no es el final ::El tiempo siempre ganará ::Y dejará atrás un día más :Fluttershy ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba :y Fluttershy ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba :Dash ::Llevo tiempo aquí ::Y viendo a tope, así quiero vivir ::Puede que eso cambie, pero se que ::Mi amistad perdura todo este tiempo :Applejack ::Cada estilo tiene algo ::Distinto que explicar ::No hay nada malo en ser único ::Esto te hace especial :Pie ::Una gran estrella quieres ser ::Ser famosa y donde estés, Oh-oh, oh! ::Y cuando esto se acaba ::La amistad permanece igual, oh-oh, oh! :Rainbooms ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba ::Oh, oh, perdurará Letra en Inglés :Sparkle ::Nothin' stays the same for long ::But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :y Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rockin' out hard 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has somethin' ::Different it can say ::There's nothin' wrong with being unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Rainbooms junto a Sunset Shimmer ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Rainbooms ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Ooohhh, oh, carries on......